Data stored on electronic devices in the consumer, commercial, and industrial sectors often includes information that is associated with varying levels of confidentiality and sensitivity. A user trying to gate access to a device, such as a desktop computer, laptop computer, or mobile device, or to a system or service, such as an application, portal, or website, may be asked to login or authenticate prior to receiving or being granted access to the device or system.